Puppet Master : The Legacy Lives on
by Myssie 71
Summary: Troy receives a odd Gift For his Twentieth Birthday from his Deceased great great Grandfather,once the crate is open and there reveals the Puppets. what is about to Happen to Troy and Why, It's his Legacy that makes them live....
1. Chapter 1

(( my First Crossover from High School Musical and Puppet Master , Give me a chance at this )

Puppet Master By Melissa

It was a dark and Stormy Night, Jack and Karen were sitting in the livingroom as Troy slept helpless as he tossed and turned thru the rainy night,  
Karen decided to go thru her late Great Grandfather's papers as she and her husband Jack sat on the floor.  
"Boy Does your Great GrandDad have alot of important Papers here, " said Jack.  
"Tell me about it, I never Knew he was a Very hard working man." saud Karen " I just don't know why my mother Gave this box to me," she added as she took out papers and all kinds of wood out.  
she sorta freaked as she cut herself with a sharp razor as she lifted her hand as her finger was bleeding.  
she cursed in a romanian accent .  
"What was that,smiled Jack as he worked on the papers as he was taking them all out. there he looked to his wife as she sucked on the finger that she cut.  
" I'm sorry, for that.. I never spoke in Romania in a very long time," said Karen.  
"Wow, Look at this parchment. It's old " said Jack as he looked it over carefully Karen sighed as she reached for the parchement. "This is odd, This is Dated back in eighteen nighty Two." whispered Karen. "Open it and read it, lets see what it says," said Jack. "Alright," she answered. she slowly opened the parchement as she began to Red the first Five Paragraphs which looked like a spell. as she finished she closed the parchement as the doorbell rang. they both jumped as they looked to one another as Jack stood up . he slowly made his way to the door as he sighed and looked thru the peep hole. he slowly opened the door as a delivery man was dressed in a black suit and held a crate. "Special Dilvery for Troy Bolton", said the delivery man.

Jack looked and studied the Crate as he looked to the man. " Who's is it For, he asked. " For Troy Bolton, Isn't this the adress where he lives," asked the man.  
"Well , Yes he does, but this crate for him, again he asked.  
" Jack let the poor man come inside from the rain.' said Karen. Jack moved over as he let the man enter the house and placed the crate upon the floor of the enterance.  
" Thank you sir" said Karen as she stood. she walked up as she made her way over to the man as she retrieved her purse as she took out a tip as she handed it to the man.  
" No, No its Fine mademosielle",spoke the man as he smiled to Karen as if he knew her.  
" This Crate is for your son, Troy, Tis a Gift For his nineteen Birthday tomorrow, have him open it tomorrow evening," said the man.  
"I will thank you , Becareful when you drive," said Karen .  
Jack looked at Karen and looked over to the Crate ," Lets open it" smiled Jack " No Jack this is For your son, It says Troy's name not ours" said Karen.  
Karen took a look at the clock as it read twenty fives minutes til Twleve as she yawned. " Im off to bed and so are you Jack , so come on and leave that crate alone."said Karen as she dragged her husband upstairs.

Midnight Troy slept helpless as he tossed and turned , the thunder woke him from his sleep but he was sweating all over as he sighed.  
he sat up in bed as he grabbed his glass and noticed it was empty. he sighed and moved his way out of bed as he walked downstairs so he can get a glass of water.  
he slowly made his way down as he noticed it was pitched dark , he slowly moved his hand upon the stair rail as he walked downstairs. Lightening appeared revealing a bit of light into the house, there he saw a crate and just looked at it , He turned his way to the bottom floor and walked to the kitchen and poured a glass of water and drank.  
Scratching noises were now appearing from inside the box as Troy looked as he moved the rim of the glass from his lips and made his way over to the crate. He looked at it carefully as he placed the glass on the stair way as he kneeled to the crate and began to open it little by little.  
He looked inside as he saw nothing.  
He sighed and stood up again as he reached for his glass.  
he contiued to drink his water as he made his way back to the kitchen , again he heard scratching noised coming from inside he crate .  
he again slowly made his way over to the crate once more and opened it slowly half way, there small little hands began to show as Troy just looked wide eyed as he studied the puppet as it was rising on it's own .Leech Lady appeared as she looked around the house as Troy flew back seeing her he stayed in place as she moved out and walked over to him as she looked over to the crate as she saw Pinhead moving out of the crate now. He too made his way over to Troy as he studied the Human .  
He slowly walked over and touched his hand as Troy Pulled back . Leech Lady slowly climbed her way up to Troy's Face as he just sat there calm and quite . Her small head gestured up and down as she moved underneath his nightshirt as she climbed up to Troy's Face. He held his laughter as her small little hands tickled his body. as she stopped climbing she stared at Troy as she claimed him.  
Yet again another struggle was heard within the Box as Troy studied it , there Dr. Death appeared , evil Looking puppet as he studied Troy , again he quickly moved back as Dr. Death made his way over to Troy.  
Now Appeared Six Shooter as he shot Dr. Death as he quickly Turned to see Six shooter nodding a no to him , he finally jumped out of the crate as he walked over to Troy as he looked to the crate and waited for more to come out, Troy sighed with releif thinking there was no more, but he was wrong, Blade was the last to come out of the crate as he held a note to his hand as he too jumped out and made his way over to Troy and gave it too him.

The inside of the Note Read:  
Dearest Great Grandson,  
Here I give you my Puppets, they will protect you and your parents from the ones whom are after you, Soon you read this I'll be dead. For I am now One hundred and fifteen, Immortal life.  
I have taken my own soul. Six Shooter you will keep at your side. Leech Lady is for your Mother.  
For I don't know whom your Father will be , But Make sure Tunneler will leave him Be, He's a sneek but he loves to discover around the House, Take care my Great Grand son,

Yours Truely ,

Andre Toulon.  
Troy sighed as Blade cut his finger as the Puppets tasted his human blood as they now Belonged to him,." My Parents are going to freak out on you guys," said Troy.  
He stood up and slowly picked each and everyone of them up and made his way to his room. there he placed Leech Lady upon his bed as he put the other's upon his nightstand .  
He let out a yawn as he laid down , there Leech lady managed to move upon his pillow and laid beside him.  
"This is gonna be whacked, I just hope I am dreaming " he thought as he fell asleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

The next Morning Troy awoke as he moved out of Bed making Leech woman to roll over as he made his way into the shower.

Chapter Two :

A Visitor At School

As Troy, showered Leech Woman slowly rose to her feet as she walked over to the Backpack as she peered inside it to look. There she crawled inside as she struggled with Two Pencils as she rolled them out as she now crawled on her little knees as Tunneler stopped her.

She gave him the gentle look as he moved his hand away from her leg as she stayed there.

Six shooter and the rest of the Gang nodded their heads as they looked to the two.

They couldn't speak but they could understand what they were thinking.

Once that Troy was out of the shower he made his way out of the Bathroom and into his bedroom and walked into his closet as he reached for his clothes.

He noticed that it was a quarter til eight as he rolled his eyes.

"Damn im so gonna be late For school", mumbled Troy.

Troy grabbed his Backpack as he rushed out of his bedroom and made his way out the door not knowing that Leech woman was inside his Backpack.

SORRY THIS ONE IS SOO SHORT, im Trying to catch up with all my stories, I have more If you wanna see go to my fanfiction website 


End file.
